The Broken Laws of Angels
by MordantVirtue
Summary: Brel, an angel of high importance, is sent to earht to keep an eye on the Saints. However, it is forbidden in the Laws of Angels to fall in love...
1. Where we lay our scene

_**(Hokay all, this is mis Boondock Saints fanfic. Basic plot is the right hand of God, is sent to earth to watch over our two favorite Boston twins. Problem is the angel kinda falls in love with Murphy which is way against the rules. Gasp! Whats going to happen? Well read on my friends, and you will see. BTW, I kinda have a really bad habit of starting stories and then kinda not finishing them. But I will try my best to stick with it this time. Of course, that depends on some reviews! Eh? Eh? Ok now on with the story.)**_

_As usual, the night sky was a hazy orange, the fine mixture of pollution, a million lights on all day everyday, and of course, the city. Boston, early 90's. You will see no Quincy Market here, nor a close up of the Prudential. This, this is South Boston. There are sirens here, crack dealers and Irish pubs. It is a Friday night and, as usual, there is a fine gathering of drunks staggering about the streets. It's Friday, have a beer, loose a pay check, pick up a girl. Journey to the Irish neighborhood, less crack, more beer. Look past the pub, past the puking college kid (don't worry about him, he's a light weight), and you will see...it. What? What do you mean what the fuck is it, it's a fucking park! This, this...is a special park. No I'm not high, just fucking listen will ya? This is where our story began. Here take a seat, lets have a little chat, you and I..._

Brel stood quietly with her eyes closed and listened to the sounds the washed anew into her senses. A car, a dog, people yelling, a car alarm. She took a few deep breaths and shook her head a little. Portals to Earth always fucked her up a little. She shook her head roughly and shook out her hands. She took a few steps forwards, when she felt the earth squish under her shoes. She swore and tried to scrape the dog shit off her boots.

"Every damn time." She muttered and walked away, searching for a pub called "McInties".

A cool and relaxed atmosphere had settled over the smokey bar. The bar acted as a living thing, it's mood shifting from a wild snarling brawl to a quite dead silence. Murphy and Connor MacManus sat perched on two bar stools sipping their evening pint of beer, lost in a waft of cigarette smoke. Murphy took a long pull from his cigarette, then slowly exhaled, peering at the Christmas lights the hung limp and disorganized behind the bar. He was restless; it was a deep unsettling feeling, though small making it easy to ignore it...sometimes. He took another pull and blew a delicate smoke ring toward the twinkle lights. A loud WACK sounded at his elbow, causing him to jump and release a string of curses. Murphy looked down to see a beer next to him, beer slopping over the sides from recent movements. Connor and Rocco laughed at him, hooting then taking long drinks from their beers. Murphy clenched his jaw and rubbed his eyes.

" The fuck?" He snapped. Connor's chuckled turned to a frown, and he swatted at Murphy.

" The fuck's wrong with you? Don't know 'bout you, but I'm fuckin' tired of your shit." Murphy shrugged and looked away sipping his beer. He slammed it down, tossed some wadded up bills on the bar top and stood to leave. Connor quickly recognized his bother's attempt to bail.

" No you fuckin' don't." Connor snapped, snatching his coat and following him out the door. It was lightly snowing out and Connor was quick to put his coat on. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hurried down the street looking for a black peacoat that would match is own. After a few streets he began to despair.

" Where the fuck are you Murph?" He whispered angrily to himself. After a time he slowed and kicked at small piles of snow. He looked out across the river and squinted at the red and green lights that seemed tired and boring now that Christmas was over. Conner suddenly felt nervous, as if he was being watched. He turned quickly and sighed with relief. There was Murphy, leaning against the cold railing staring at the river, an unlit cigarette in his fingers. Connor walked over to him, his angry words he had prepared while he was running through the streets, melted away leaving totally unsure what to say. He leaned against the railing in a similar fashion as his brother. He took out his lighter and lit a cigarette of his own, then lit Murphy's without a word. Murphy didn't say anything, but lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a very long pull.

" So you going to tell me what's fuckin' with you?" He asked, turning to his brother. Murphy didn't move for a moment then sighed and pushed himself away from the railing.

"I don't know what the fuck it is. I've just been feeling so fuckin' weird, ya know? It's just...fuck, I don't know." Connor nodded.

"Does it feel like something's missing?" Connor asked, his voice filled with false sympathy. Murphy didn't notice.

" I don't know...I guess, maybe, oh Christ I don't fuckin' know." Connor nodded, still fighting a grin.

"I think I know what it is." Murphy looked up at him, a look that was suspicion mixed with curiosity.

"Well, if it feels like something's missing, well...I call that a lack of sex." Murphy snarled at his laughing twin and kicked some snow harmlessly at him.

" Fuck you Connor." He snapped, hunching his shoulders against the cold. Connor took one last pull from his cigarette and flicked it into the river.

"Come on Murph. Can you hate me somewhere warmer? Like our apartment?" Murphy didn't look at his twin, but began walking in the general direction of their apartment. Connor frowned and followed, and decided that indeed something was very amiss with his brother. For over a week Murphy, who was usually happy loud and annoying, would have spells of silent brooding that could last for a whole day. Murphy usually was only quite like that when he was sleeping. Connor felt strangled and helpless.


	2. Introductions

_**(Ok I kinda forgot to mention a few things. Numero uno, big DISCLAIMER, I don't own anything with the BDS I don't own the MacManus twins, yadda yadda. Also, I wrote a lot of this stuff during the summer. And I have been messing with it most of the afternoon the make some sort of closer and opener for each chapter. So, if something does not make any sense, let me know. Ok new chappie.)**_

Several nights later, both Connor and Murphy sat in solemn silences, cigarettes hanging limply from their mouths. They were extremely out of place in the bar, which was decked with streamers and abandoned noise makers. Beer bottles and paper hats littered the floor, along with some trampled confetti. Doc looked over at the boys and sighed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you b-b-b-boys? It's New Years for C-c-c-Christ's sake." He stuttered. Connor looked up and shrugged. He knew exactly what was wrong, but he did not feel like discussing his problems with his local bar tender. Not that Doc wasn't like family, it was just Connor had a few things to figure out for himself. He glanced at Murphy then sighed and shook his head. Murphy never told Connor what was wrong when they got back to the apartment. In fact, since then if at all possible, Murphy became even quieter even more glum. It was driving Connor crazy and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Connor sighed and switched from beer to whiskey.

The night rolled by, and even the few who were usually the last to leave had bid their farewells. Only a few remained, a few bums Murphy Connor and Rocco. Rocco was face down on the counter, low snores sounding from his mop of hair, a beer still in his hand. Connor was in his own world dragging his finger listlessly around the rim of his glass, his eyes unfocused his guard dropped. Murphy sipped his beer, then took a long pull from his cigarette. Murphy had seemed to be doing this all night; take a drink then take a pull, nothing else. Murphy rubbed his chin and sighed. Murphy nudged Connor and jerked his head toward the door, it was time to leave. Connor looked up and nodded, tossing some money on the counter. He looked over at Rocco and raised an eyebrow.

"Want us to take out the trash Doc?" He asked. Doc looked up at Connor, then over at Rocco.

"He c-c-can stay here tonight. FUCK! ASS!" Connor nodded smiling a little. Doc's outbursts always cheered him up a little.

The next night they returned to the bar, at Connor's request. Murphy was reluctant to go, but he knew how shitty it was to drink without your other half. As they got ready to go Murphy took as much time as he could, stalling. Connor was getting more and more confused and annoyed with each passing second. It was usually Murphy who nagged at him to hurry it up, wanting to get to the bar the minute they had washed the meat factory smell from their skin and hair. At last they were on their way, Murphy silent as usual. Finally Connor had had enough.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He bellowed, throwing up his arms in frustration. Murphy stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Connor.

"What?" He asked stupidly. Connor scowled and shoved Murphy, hard.

"I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you? Not a real fuckin' word or laugh from you in two fuckin' weeks, and now you don't want to go to Doc's? Are you fuckin' depressed?" Murphy pushed past Connor, and walked quickly the last few steps to the bar.

"You can't fuckin' run from me forever Murph!" Conner yelled to his back before the bar door slammed shut. Connor took a deep breath and plunged into the bar. When he entered, there was a roar of welcoming, and a beer was thrust into his hands. Fuck it was hard to stay angry in this place. He yelled his hellos and patted friends on the back. He made his was through the bar and reluctantly sat next to his twin. He twisted from side to side, giving Murphy a side long glance.

"So, are we ever going to talk about this?" He asked. Murphy looked up to respond, then stopped, looking at something in the vicinity of the area above Conner's ear. Conner frowned, then turned around and glanced at the door. A new girl had walked in, someone who they hadn't seen before. Conner exhaled slowly and turned back to Murphy.

"Two words."

"Uh-huh." Muttered Murphy as he watched the girl sit in a corner of the bar. Conner glanced over his shoulder.

"Fuck-me...now." Murphy took another swig of beer.

"Uh-huh." Conner frowned at him but laughed. Nothing like a girl to get the Murph out of whatever funk it was. Whatever it took.

Brel sat down and knotted her fingers together. Charges always made her nervous. She had to do things right 110 of the time. He had to see her, love her, and be willing to do what she said. Three cheers for the slavery of love. She was shaken from her belittling thoughts when a girl approached her.

"What can I get for yeh?" She asked. Brel faltered. Shit, the last time she was here on earth it was 1942 for God's sake. She leaned on her elbows and sighed.

"Uh, well, what would you recommend?" She asked, fighting to smooth out her ignorance. The girl tucked her tray under her arm and began to list off a round of beers on her fingers. Brel had only memorized two or three, when she noticed a man at the bar, looking in her direction. His eyes were dark, so dark. She shivered and looked away. The waitress caught the shiver and looked behind her.

"Christ, that took no time at all." Brel looked up confused.

"Sorry, what didn't take long?" The blonde waitress smiled knowingly and slid into a seat opposite Brel.

"Looks like you caught the eye of the infamous Murphy MacManus. Be careful, he's a little rough on the ladies. Fucks anything that walks." Brel blinked in surprise.

"Oh, well, thank you but I don't think I'll be, um...um can I get a Guinness please?" The waitress nodded. She rose and made her way across the bar and sidled behind the bar. Murphy and Conner swivelled to face her, identical grins on their faces. She looked up from pouring the beer and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please boys."

"So Becky, who's the new girl?" Conner asked. Becky gave him a look.

"She does not sound like she's from around here. Does not seen too bright though. Little naive yeh know?" Murphy rested his head on the bar, a little smile played on his lips. Becky rolled her eyes again.

"Look Murphy, no. Leave the girl alone." Murphy straightened and dug around in his pocket and tossed a crumpled bill on the table.

"And let a pretty girl like that walk right out from under me? Your fuckin' insane." Murphy lit another cigarette and smiled.

"And tell her I'll buy her another if she comes over here. Make me look good Becky." Becky grumbled but took the money and walked away from Murphy. Murphy looked over his shoulder at Brel and fell quiet. Conner chuckled and swatted Murphy. Murphy hit him back and frowned.

"The fuck man?" Conner took a long swig of beer and slammed it loudly on the table.

"The weeks, and you're the fuckin' saddest piece of shit I had ever seen. Some girl walks in and you light up like a fuckin' light." Murphy smiled his mysterious smile.

"Happy New Years, Conn." The twins smiled and clinked glasses.


	3. I promise

Brel let her head tip back and rest on the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the lively Irish music which hummed through the walls, but all she could see were those eyes. She knew he was one of the charges, she felt it when he looked at her. It unsettled her; she didn't like abnormalities. She had never felt that feeling, that jolt before…

Brel was interrupted by the footsteps of the waitress coming back. He eyes snapped open, and she tried to ignore her discomfort. The waitress grinned and set the pint on the table. Brel nodded her thanks while rubbing her eyes.

"Tired?" She asked. Brel took a quick sip of beer before answering.

"Jetlagged." Brel replied. She wasn't completely sure what that meant, but she knew it had to do with exhaustion after travel. It seemed to work, for the waitress nodded knowingly. A loud cough sounded behind them and they both looked back toward the bar. Two men, one of which had the dark eyes, smirked at the waitress. She rolled her eyes and sighed. It was then her turn to smile apologetically.

"See the two boyos with the shit-eating grins? The one on the left wants to buy you a drink." Of course, the dark eyed one. Brel lifted her eyes to his and quickly looked away. She took another sip of her drink, and then shook her head, smiling a little.

"Tell him I thank him, but I'll be going after this." She said, stifling a yawn. Becky quirked an eyebrow.

"He's not going to like that. You're the first girl I've met to say no to Murphy MacManus." Brel smiled a little.

"Well, sorry to disappoint him." Becky chuckled and moved back across the room to the bar. Brel watched her lean toward them and tell them. The one brother raised a fist to his mouth, fighting to keep from laughing. Murphy looked over his shoulder, bemused. Looking over to the two men again, she raised her glass a little, nodding her thanks. They did the same, but Murphy watched her over the rim of his glass. Resisting the urge to shiver again, Brel finished her beer and fumbled in her pocket for wallet. After a moment of digging, she felt a presence above her. She stopped fumbling and looked up, to see him straddling the chair opposite her.

"It's not often I find someone who refuses a drink." His eyes were much darker and fuller up close. Brel forced herself to look into them. She folded her arms and gave him a half smile.

"So I've been told." She said dryly.

"I don't know if I like it very much." Murphy said slyly, rubbing his chin.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"I guess so. Why so quick to leave?"

"It's been a long day."

"Then the drink is that much more appropriated."

"I'm tired."

"Five minuets aren't going to hurt." Brel chuckled and grabbed her purse.

"We both know it would be more than five minuets." He nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"I was counting on it." Brel stared at him for a moment; he unblinkingly returned her gaze. After a moment she smiled, and sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." She said standing. He too stood, smirking triumphantly. Brel turned to get her coat to find it was gone. Confused, she turned around to see him holding it.

"Thank you." She said, reaching for her coat. He jerked it back, before it even brushed her fingers.

"I didn't get your name." He said seriously. Brel chuckled.

"My name's Brel. Brel Pierson." She stuck out her hand for her coat. Instead, the man grasped it firmly, and shook it.

"Murphy MacManus." Brel tried to repress a smile as he toyed with her. He then opened her coat and held it out to her. She let herself smile then and she slipped her arms into the awaiting coat.

"Are you known for keeping your promises, Brel Pierson?" Brel shrugged her coat onto her shoulders and turned to face him. She kept her eyes narrowed and put a hand on her hip.

"Always." She replied simply. Murphy arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Then until tomorrow night." He said with satisfaction. Brel nodded.

"Until tomorrow." She repeated, scooting past Murphy and out the door before he could say another word.


End file.
